Участник:Epsilon Arise
300px Файл:Словарь.png‎ Файл:Arian_1.png Обо мне Я обычный человек. Или необычный... Впрочем, Аноним, какая тебе разница? Моя профессия на этой Вики - комментирование, разжигание споров и отката правок вандалов. Изредка правлю статьи и работаю над наполнением неполных. На Вики нахожусь только из - за того, что делать по вечерам нечего. Тут интересно, и есть своя уютная атмосфера. Сарказм - главная вещь. Без сарказма жить нельзя. Внимание! Я люблю использовать скрытые подсказки. Даже не обычные скрытые подсказки, а очень скрытые подсказки. В профайле их нет, не пытайтесь их искать. Так что ищите в моих комментариях смысл, если он конечно есть... Использовать для неучей: * /Старый профайл/ * Шпоргалка Голосуй, человек, это твое законное право. Как вы относитесь к данному участнику? Отлично! Нейтрально. Он ничтожество, а я самый могущественный! Кто?? 0_о Та я его в первый раз вижу! Астропрогноз Табло с информацией |-|Основное= Обо мне Ну, все что основное, было уже выше, но могу рассказать больше. Живу я как обычный человек. И как обычный человек, мечтаю изменить мир. Ну а еще попутно создаю всякий бред, и придумываю странные идеи, наподобие ультразвукового щита... Я давненько на этой Вики. Много времени я не регистрировался, а просто наблюдал за жизнью Вики. Помню еще времена, когда у Вики был свой сервер... Эх, времена... И еще лава на спауне, в которую я постоянно падал... thumb|НЯ Впрочем, больше нечего сказать, как сказал один админ, |-|Побочное= thumb|100px|Вики нужна революция! Любимые вещи * Пить чай. Зеленый чай тоже вкусный. Без сахара. Нет, серьезно. * Есть вкусняшки * ПАФОС! * САРКАЗМ! * ЭПИЧНАЯ МУЗЫКА! * Алхимия * Магия * Star Wars * Террария * Вселенная Аватара * Детективы * Скрытые подсказки (наведи курсор) Я смотрел: * Star Wars * Аватар: Легенда об Аанге и Аватар: Легенда о Корре * Death Note * SAO * Code Geass * Attack on Titan * Terror in Resonance * Darker than Black И еще кучу всего того, чьи названия я не запомнил... Любимые игры На Windows: Terraria Star Wars Empire at War + дополнение Forces of Corruption https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_Empire_at_War Spore https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spore |-|Люди= Очень хорошие люди World Feeder или же 1337E Tankist Одинадцать Gerokraft Xijiks Zadum4ivii Wilson_P. White torch Westernbird The_mystery_chest Xenoguard РаГнАрОс Список не дописан. Если вас нет в этом списке - значит либо вы плохой человек, либо у меня плохая память... |-|Музыка= Любимые саундтреки и музыкальные сопровождения: Гимн Империи eelDSHzRBBM Yoshihisa Hirano - Death Note Theme 5DUp1RhutK4 Hideki Taniuchi - L no Theme 3MeLEfveVz Sergey Eybog - Everlasting Summer gNm-xT59c-8 Вечер классической музыки Richard Wagner - Ride Of The Valkyries GGU1P6lBW6Q Beethoven - Fur Elise pUTM_H5X_xo ---- Использовать в случае тыквенного Апокалипсиса: This Is Halloween! iQuVFBSPGcU& |-|Голосования= Собираю все холивары человечества... Если возле опроса стоит этот смайлик (-_\\) , значит он создан чисто для юмора. Ваша любимая стихия... Вода Земля Огонь Воздух Существуют ли инопланетяне? Да Нет Ваша любимая пора суток? Утро День (обед) Вечер Ночь Ваша любимая погода? Ясная погода (солнце) Мрачняк (тучи) Дождь/Снег Апокалипсис Вы смотрели Star Wars? Да Нет Как вы относитесь к Аниме? Отлично! (*^ω^) Ну есть шедевры, но есть и плохие. Плохо. Android vs Apple vs Windows Phone? Android Apple Windows Phone Мобилки с Java!!!1 Ваша любимая пора года? Весна Лето Осень Зима Свет vs Тьма? Свет Тьма Лучшая часть Героев Меча и Магии? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 УУУУУ! Кто проживает на дне океана? (-_\\) Губка Боб! Рыбы, водоросли, все такое... Ктлуху, никак иначе. Нептун САМ САТАНА!!!1 Лучший день недели это... Понедельник Вторник Среда Четверг Пятница Суббота Воскресенье |-|Постройки= Тут будут все мои постройки в Terraria. Мои постройки... Это шедевр! Неплохие. Какие то странные... Плохие Кобольдовый замок.jpg|Кобальтовый замок Мост днем.jpg|Английский мост. Мост ночью.jpg|Тот же мост ночью Парк 2.jpg|Парк возле моста Парк 1.jpg|Еще Парк днем.jpg|Парк днем Улей 1.jpg|Улей в джунглях Улей 2.jpg|Комната Улей 3.jpg|Бассейн Улей 4 диско.jpg|Дискотека Улей 5 диско с пчелами.jpg|А вот и гости Храм тьмы 1.jpg|Храм тьмы Храм 4 днем.jpg|Днем светло Храм тьмы 2 башня.jpg|Башня жертвоприношений Храм тьмы 4 башня днем.jpg|Днем Храм тьмы 3 озеро.jpg|Озеро с пираньями для трупов Храм тьмы 5 вход.jpg|Вход в храм. И ловушки. Храм тьмы 6 тайник.jpg|А рядом тайник Домик знахаря 1.jpg|Дом знахаря Домик знахаря 2.jpg|Ночью Атака кроликов.jpg|Эпизод 2: Атака кроликов EasyCapture2.jpg|Очень старый дом, еще со времен 1.2 EasyCapture3.jpg|Уже давно перестроен, но все же добавлю Дом_из_плоти_1.jpg|Дом из плоти Файл:Дом_из_плоти_2.jpg|Днем Файл:Щит Террарии.jpg|Герб Террарии |-|Картинки и слизни= Тута будут картинки. Слизень джедай.png|Слизень джедай. Да прибудет с тобой гель! Слизень джедай в прыжке 2.png|В прыжке. Слизень ситх.png|Слизень ситх. Слизень ситх молнии.png|Абсолютная влааасть! Битва слизней.png|Битва слизней Слизень русский.png|Немного наркомании. Русский слизень. Слизнесмерть.png|Слизнесмерть Ситх.png|Ситх из трейлера к 7 эпизоду SW Ufo300%.gif|Штука Символ Уравнителей.jpg|Ну что тут сказать... AnimatedFlames.gif|Огонек 1GLwxxHTw8A.jpg|Котик 220px-Flag of WHO.svg.png|Флаг Ничоси.jpg|Ничоси Death Note L ident.jpg|L Arakyd Viper.jpg|Дроид - разведчик. Saturn during Equinox.jpg|Я вижу Сатурн! No.jpg|NOOOOOOOO! Сборник упоротых и интересных комментариев: Роддом Роддом Я Админ Файл:Лол._Я_админ..jpg Лапка-лалка или злая буква "П". Файл:Лапка-лалка.jpg Атака анонимов Файл:Атака_анонимов.png Единственный кто не забыл... Файл:Один_из_немногих.png Фредди 1.png|Тут была ужасная картинка, но её удалили, и слава Богу, она не отобразилась... Фредди 2.png|Пошло - поехало... Фредди 3.png Фредди 4.png Фредди 5.png Фредди 6.png Фредди 7.png Фредди 8.png Фредди 9.png Фредди 10.png|WIN Фредди 11.png|Результат битвы: школьник повержен, нанесен дебафф "Boooooom!". Фредди 12.png|Результат налицо: |-|Ссылки= Тут будут ссылки. На урановые рудники. Созданные мною статьи: #Костюм рогатого Бога - за полтора года на Вики одна созданная статья... Мои блоги: #Революция блогов #Советы ПВП Другие ссылки: #Конвертер картинок в ASCII #Любимый торрент трекер #Шпоргалка |-|Подарочки= Это подарки участникам, как хорошие, так и плохие. Словарь.png|Подарок - Словарь. Для неграмотных. Стоп Некропост!.png|Подарок - Толпа скелетов. Для некропостеров. |-|Океан= center